Redefining
by GW.RED
Summary: Red, the greatest pokemon trainer that became legend is bored. But unknown to him, he will find the challenge he desires in the alternate universe of pokemon from the TV series. Red x Cynthia eventually. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Good day everybody. I am new and I am going to write some stories that hopefully you will enjoy. First time in everything, mistakes will be made and hopefully stories that catch your attention will be written. I really like this site, there are a lot of original stories out there that I have read and some are still waiting to be discovered.**

**Enjoy my first fic about the greatest prodigy of Pokemon, Red. Now he has been given the new opportunity to travel to the TV series of Pokemon and redefine the meaning of a real 'Pokemon Trainer'.**

**He will be more OOC, mainly because for him to be a guy that doesn't talks is not really my type of the main character. **

**Age:18**

'**Pokemon'**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Flashback'_

**Redefining**

Chapter 1: Beginning

In all his life he has been a person that always thrilled for a challenge. His passion and love for Pokemon complemented this need. His dream of becoming Pokemon Champion realized at the age of eleven. After his goal completed, he was the idol of many the aspiration of the young, but also a target for most. After achieving his title he was constantly challenged. But the word challenge means more than asking for a battle, it was that level of difficulty that made it interesting, fun and attractive.

Most of the challenges he received did not deserved the word of a challenge. No disrespect at all, but he was already in another level that demands the best from the best, and unfortunately there were no trainers at that year that could give him what he wanted. Even the Kanto Champion Lance slowly began to be a mere shadow for his skills. His solution was to move and live in the top of Mt. Silver.

Mt Silver, a place where only the most skilled trainers could manage to get. So with this plan he settled in the top of it for a few years expecting the greatest trainers to come with the sole intention of defeating him. But years passed and few could attain to get to the peak, even less to give him a hard time. Finally he descended from the peak, and resided in Pallet Town, giving his aid to the professor Oak, and his new discoveries. Him being only a legend and idol to most, which history will remember and praise but will slowly forget.

OOO

In a nice house in the border of Pallet Town a figure can be seen sleeping. He is a tall man with a muscular lean complexion, short black hair and the most unusual trait, his red eyes. With a lot of discipline a figure begins to awake for a new day. Sliding into his trademark clothes he walks to his kitchen to prepare the food for him and his famous companion Pikachu. A minute before finishing the meal, the yellow mouse hops into his shoulder.

"Good morning Pika"

"**Morning"** replied the Pikachu. In his years of experience, Red developed an ability to speak and understand the pokemon, although this ability exclusive for few, he could attain it.

"How are you feeling?"

"**Truthfully...I am BORED Red. I miss the action and the excitement!"**

"I know Pika... I also miss them, but we have already talked about this, there is simply no new adventure" said the trainer missing the old times he spent.

"Maybe if you get a girlfriend..."

"Oh shut up Pika, you are getting too deep now"

"**Ah, do what you want... I will be at the door"** said the yellow mouse grabbing his portion of food before heading out.

This was becoming a daily routine; Pikachu will mention his love life and eat afterwards. Damn it! While he was a kid he never had the appropriate skills to talk, and the interest for girls was not present, but now at the end of his teens while not being crazy hormonal he did missed that part. He had dated a few times girls from other towns, but somehow he just could not form a relationship with them, the fact they changed their attitude once they discovered who he is complicated his opportunities. So after several dates he still could not find a girl he genuinely loved.

"I am getting these depressing thoughts, ugh just another day" said Red for himself while eating his own breakfast.

'Time to visit the professor, maybe he can give something to kill time'And as quickly as he finished his own meal he equipped his pokemon team, Pikachu hopping into his shoulder as he left his house, unaware that today his life will be the start of a new adventure.

OOO

Pallet Town, a pretty and small town where he grew up as a child. It still retained that aura of peace and joy. The natural environment was a really magnificent sight. Pokemon lived in the outskirts, and while dangerous for the beginners, they were also an important factor its natural beauty. Brushing it aside Red made his way to the Pokemon Lab, with the sole intention to find something new and interesting to cure his mood.

Finally standing in front of the door of the building of his objective he knocked the door. After some minutes of knocking, he finally got an answer in form of an average man with gray spiky hair wearing a white lab coat.

"Ahh Red, good morning what can I do for you?"

" Good morning professor Oak, do you really must take that much time to answer the door professor" replied Red with little bit of annoyance for the bad habit of the professor.

"I apologize, but I was just finishing my new project, and I must say this will catch your attention Red"

Now that may just be enough justification for standing several minutes outside. New project, finished? When did this happened? Anyways with his companion and his own curiosity sparked he gave firm nod and entered the lab. As always the same furniture and books were there, knowledge about the Pokemon world he has gained with his experiences and many topics were displayed, but what catches his attention was the machine at the end of room.

It had a door design, but around the frame mark were heavy machine attached. The computer system at the side showing complex math equations among other things he really did not fully understand. Stopping his walk in front of the door frame mark he stared impatiently hoping to catch something that helps him to figure out whatever he has in front of him.

"Pretty impressive right?" Turning his head to the left he could see the professor taking seat in front of what he deduced were the computer that controlled the...machine.

"You have lost me here professor, I can't recognize this machine or what it does" replied Red while his Pikachu was still staring deeply to the machine deeply.

"Of course not Red. It is my newest invention, and I must say it is the most sophisticated project of my entire lifetime" said the professor with a tone that showed how proud he was of the machine.

"Well then, what does it does exactly?" anxiety finally rising because of the lack of a straight answer.

"Patience Red. Anyways, as you know our world offers many wonders, some of them we can't fully understand, but in a thoughtful thinking about our world I wondered about other worlds when you left to Mt. Silver, what if there existed other worlds parallel to our own. So I began to work on it and I have finally finished my invention"

"You mean this machine is a world-dimension travelling machine?" blurted Red with an incredulous face. World travelling that was impossible or was it?

"What a rude way to call this masterpiece but yes, it is exactly that" huffed the professor slightly annoyed his creation was being minimized.

Now that left Red surprised, world travelling? Was that really possible? Did the professor already confirm the existence of other worlds? He could feel it, excitement as his beginner days coming to his body. God he loved this sensation but he forced him to calm down to analyze better the prospect.

"Wait a minute; you have already done tests with the machine?"

"Ah no..." seeing quickly the deadpanned expression of Red he continues with his argument "But, theoretically it will work, and I have a proposition for you. I want you to travel to this world and explore it. Imagine all the possibilities Red"

Red turns back his look to the machine, he was dying from boredom for an adventure, and here it finally was. This could mean new challenges and people. Feeling a poking sensation in his head he sees Pikachu trying to gain his attention.

"What is it Pika?"

"**Accept it Red, this will be awesome!"** though for normal people it was only a 'Pika!' sound, Red begins to wonder his trusted companion words. Shaking his head from his inner thoughts he began to feel seduced by the possibilities.

"Very well Pikachu, I will accept it" replied the trainer with a wide grin while lowering his cap. "Professor, when will it be ready to be used?"

Grinning widely the professor replied "It shall be done in an hour; there are several things you must know before. Prepare and inform your pokemon team, gather some supplies and meet me here"

OOO

After preparing the team for the news and gathering his supplies in a backpack, he began to wonder about his team. He chose the classic formation and to the date, the strongest team of the known regions. It consisted of his Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax, Pikachu and his Eevee.

He considered them his family, always confronting and topping any problem they had. Returning them to their poke balls he walked back to the lab to see the machine ready to be used. He spotted the professor quickly where he was calling for his attention.

"Very well Red, I assume you are ready?"

"Yes, professor" replied the legendary trainer in a serious tone.

"Fantastic, the machine is ready but there are a few things I want you to have and know" said the professor as he pulled out of his coat an object that he was given many years ago.

"In case you find valuable data or other pokemon I must ask you to record it, you already know how"

Red took the Pokedex from the professor's hands. God, this object held too much meaning for him. Skillfully he slipped it into his pockets.

"Consider it done, what else you have for me professor?"

"It is possible that I can't return you back, so the Pokedex will act as our main communication method Red. Yes, I know that not being able to return may disturb you, but do not worry, it will not take too much time for me to develop a way to do it. And who knows… you may even like it there and stay there Red."

Accepting slowly the answer Red gave a firm nod. He had already thought about it, and even if it meant to not able to return in his opinion it was worth it.

"Very well, let's do this" said the trainer as he stood front to front to the portal.

As the professor began to accommodate the instructions and coding light came from the door shaped machine. Red turned to look to the professor for confirmation and as soon it was given he walked through it. Next he knew everything went white. The professor kept staring at the place where Red used to stand, contemplating for the safety of the teen. Minutes later a beep could be heard from his computer, opening the alert impassively he read it as a wide smile appeared in the professor's face.

'SUCCESS'

_RED

Things will never be the same for the new world...

**End of the Chapter**

**Note: I was investigating and I found that this Eevee could evolve at his will to Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon, that is so amazing so I will add that ability for Eeevee. However this Eevee will be able to transform in in the newest forms of Umbreon and Espeon. Hope you don't mind. As for the region he landed, I can't honestly decide, but it will be Unova or Kalos. As for how powerful Red's team is, I just want to say he will be god-like and badass.**

** OUT :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day everybody. Enjoy my first fic about the greatest prodigy of Pokémon, Red. Now he has been given the new opportunity to travel to the TV series of Pokémon and redefine the meaning of a real 'Pokémon Trainer'.**

**He will be more OOC, mainly because for him to be a guy that doesn't talks is not really my type of the main character. **

**Age: 18 years old**

'**Pokémon'**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Flashback'_

**Redefining**

Chapter 2: Impressions

Work fast and efficiently, that is the path of our Kanto Champion. After crossing the world-travelling machine he was blinded by an intense white light. Five seconds later, he can feel the air hitting his body, he was falling from the sky; it did not take too much time for Red to take out his poke ball that contained Charizard. Out of instinct he releases the dragon-like pokémon to avoid the crash with the solid, hard surface

When he finally lands, the blindness begins to subside and he takes his time to analyze his surroundings. It was quiet but not because of the absence of people. In fact he can see a lot of people in what appears to be a stadium, great just great. If it was any other rookie trainer, he or she would panic with a massive audience staring at you. But not him, he who survived and lived in the harshest conditions of Mt. Silver for years and received the death glares of the Team Rocket leader.

Lowering his cap he looks to his Charizard in worry. Fire is wild and dangerous, and his pokémon was feeling threatened, not for himself but for his trainer and he would not allow that. Before Red could calm down his Charizard, the later gives a powerful roar that shook the ground and walls protected by a barrier of Psychic Pokémon. With a single action, fear was emanated from the audience. Red reacts at an insane speed and throws his Pikachu out of his poke ball in case he was outnumbered, Pikachu could back up Charizard.

As Pikachu made his appearance he can see the damage in the battle field and two trainers in the opposite sides with their respective pokémon. A Sceptile and the other was unknown for him. He must have interrupted a battle that held importance, but that train of thoughts was broken when he sensed both of his companions tense. It was an instant, but he felt an incoming pokémon with the purpose to attack Charizard thanks to his bond with them.

'Crush him with a Dragon Claw and prepare another one!' thought Red with a firm tone. He would not mess around. It was a thing that was always said about him, he was a different person in a battle. He held that aura of confidence and power in every single battle. It was that aura and the shine of his red eyes that was enough to intimidate the most experienced trainers in a battle.

With a swift and precise movement Charizard did exactly what he was ordered to the 'enemy' pokémon that approached just in time to receive the attack. The attacker was thrown back with an incredible force. In fact, the body of the pokémon who Red now identified as a Milotic went flying against the opposite side of the stadium, crashing against the barrier, just barely for the barrier being able to stay active. The Milotic was for sure knocked out cold without a doubt. Red adjusted his view to see what he assumed the 'owner', a black suited woman with blond hair was now standing in the battle field with a shocked expression in her face, that in an instant turned angry… and he could feel he was the object of the anger. As if it was not enough the trainers from what he assumed were battling moments ago were readying their commands to take him down with force. This was a misunderstanding and he had to act now.

"STOP!" yelled Red with a voice that held no indecisiveness. The next thing that happened is that everyone freezes in their actions. Seeing his opportunity he continues his speech. "I'm not here to harm anyone!"

As his words echoed through the stadium, the sense of fear begins to disappear, but not the nervous glances. He focused his eyes for the first time into the blond woman silver eyes. Maybe just maybe he can get out of this situation without violence, but that feeling of boredom disappeared, this would be interesting…

OOO

_Few moments before Red's arrival_

_Cynthia's POV_

_The tournament was going smoothly. The trainers battling were Ash and Tobias. It was really one sided in reality. Tobias was destroying Ash's Pokémon with his Darkrai. A little bit of unfair that Tobias could use the 'legendary' Pokémon that loved to give nightmares against 'normal' pokemon, but even with the enormous power behind the Darkrai she was confident that she could achieve victory against him. After a crushing defeat of Ash' first 3 pokémons, his Sceptile was turning the tides a little bit to his favor against the Darkrai. But before Sceptile could land the decisive blow to Darkrai, the weather changed dramatically from a sunny day to dark and cloudy .I lifted my head to see the source of the change and I was surprised to see a person falling down. I could not believe that a person was falling down in a high speed rate. In desperation I released my Milotic from the poke ball to improvise a plan for catching the figure. Imagine my surprise when the figure regains consciousness and releases his or her own pokémon, revealing a Charizard._

_In an incredible synchronization, both trainer and pokémon attach together and fly down towards the stadium. Debris and dust was lifted in the landing. Only a shadow can be seen, but when the dust clears I finally can see the mysterious figure with detail. He was a pokémon trainer wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and a white-red jacket. Somehow the cap still remained in his head even with the violent air winds. Switching my glance to his pokémon I am amazed. There are few things that were able to amaze me. Legendary pokémon were one of them, the story I was told by my grandma about Dialga and Palkia caught my interest like a fire spreading through a forest. Right now in front on me I can assure I could see the most dominating pokémon in my life. The Charizard was huge, and fire that adorned his tail and his body were shining fiercely. Returning to look at the trainer who by now was looking his surroundings I saw his eyes. I could not lie to myself; those red eyes were of the most skilled and powerful trainer I have ever seen. They held confidence and demanded obedience and just from a single glance I could deduce this trainer was champion level. 'It was ridiculous' I thought. I have had meetings with the other champions and they could not give this intensity of aura. Sure, they were powerful but even when they were battling this physical presence shadowed them. I snapped out my thoughts when the Charizard gave that insane roar. I could feel the people from the stadium cowering in fear. How stupid of me, thinking about the trainer when it could an attack of a criminal. _

_'I must take care of this situration'_

"_Milotic use Aqua Tail!" I commanded my Pokémon, it was a simple plan. Hit the Pokémon with a super effective move with one of my best Pokémon I have raised. She had the ability to face an entire Elite Four and come victorious by herself. However, my perspective of our capabilities changed when I saw the reaction of my 'opponent'. Without saying a word and lifting his arm with an open hand towards my pokémon, his Charizard disappeared for a pair of brief seconds. The next thing I know is that my Milotic is taken down and crashes with the barrier, cracking slightly. This was stunning, one of my best pokémon defeated in a single command. I was already running to my Milotic when I felt the anger spreading into me. How could he do this to me? Forget about his dramatic appearance and presence, I would take him down. Scanning for my poke ball that contained Garchomp I was again stopped by his voice._

"_STOP!"_

_I paralyzed looking into his eyes, how could he do that with a single word is beyond to me, and I noticed it was not only myself. The people from the stadium started to lose the frigid posture partially._

"_I'm not here to harm anyone!" and just like that I met eyes with him, even with that cap hiding most part of his face. A chill ran through my spine and that was all it took for me to snap back into reality. I steeled myself to calm down and solution this series of events…_

_OOO_

Normal POV

Red watched as the woman walked slowly to him, releasing another pokémon with an skillful movement of hands. This was one was new for him; he never saw a pokémon with features as unique as this one. He could only describe it as a land shark, it was intimidating for most but he stood there with calm and a focused expression. In matter of seconds the duo were now standing in front of him. Trainer vs trainer and pokémon vs pokémon. Pikachu hop into his shoulders and released static from his cheeks to show in a way that they would not cower. Size meant nothing for them, not now not ever.

"Hello, my name is Red. I'm a pokémon trainer and I hope to clear this misunderstanding" said the world traveler as he extended his hand for the woman in front of him. At least be polite when he caused a scene already. Not even 5 minutes and was already the center of attention.

The woman looked to his hand. Remembering her good manners she shook hands as she introduced herself to the now handsome man. "Cynthia, actual Champion of Sinnoh. Come with me to clear out this problem" As she said that she instructed to follow her

Red let a light smile come into his face, he would wonder about Sinnoh later, for now he had just met a champion and was helping him. Making a sign to Charizard to come back to his poke ball, he allowed Cynthia to lead the way. As they disappeared into the interior part of the stadium the crowd began to regain their senses and sort out the current battle.

OOO

The walk was short and quick. They entered what he assumed to be a private office for Cynthia. It was elegant, coming close to the extravagant rooms of Kanto's Elite four halls. Must be the responsibility of making a good impression for being an important figure. He returned to look at Cynthia looking at him with interest, maybe expecting for him to end the inspection. Little did he know she was checking him.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts" said Red with a mild embarrassed tone

"It is fine" replied slightly embarrassed for her actions "I was too, but lets forget about it and focus on the reasons behind your appearance, but before that please take a seat"

Accepting the offer he and his Pikachu sat down in front of the desk looking directly into her eyes. This would be troublesome, how could he explain that he came from another world.

"Thank you, but my reasons may be unbelievable" Red said carefully choosing his words.

"Try me Red" said Cynthia curious to what the trainer could say

"Very well, but for it to make sense I must start from the beginning…

And as that he began to tell her about his life as kid, his road to champion, his goals as a young trainer, when he became the champion, leaving to Mt. Silver, he coming back to his birth place and spending time with the professor Oak of his world until minutes ago they used the world travelling machine. He could just see the deadpanned expressions of Cynthia and Garchomp at the end of his story. Not that he blamed them; it was too fantastical and unbelievable.

"With respect… you expect me to believe you travelled here with no way back for a new adventure because you were bored and that you are the greatest trainer that has crossed your 'world'" Well when she said it that way she make it sound as if he was an egocentric bastard that love to lie and call for attention

"No, but it is the truth" the statement was serious.

"You have anything to prove it?'

"No…wait a second.." taking out his Pokedex he scanned it trying to find evidence when he won against Blue minutes after he was Kanto's Champion. Shortest championship ever. With success he finally found it, he showed her pictures that included his rival, the elite four, the professor, the hall of fame and the official records. It was slow process but Cynthia started to accept it. The man in front of him was saying the truth. It was too much evidence, too many important people, she could see Lance even in the photos.

'Sigh' "Very well, I believe you in some aspects, your strength in battling is too fanatical… but I will take your word with one condition" Stated Cynthia with a plan on mind.

"Mention it" Red could see where this was going, to prove his strength he must battle. A grin appearing in his face.

"You will come with me to test your abilities, in a week period ,it shall be done"

"Challenge accepted" now Red was interested.

"But for now I must take care of the tournament, I expect you to be here to discuss our meeting"

"Date" teased Red with a little bit of humor as he sent a message to the professor of hs success.

Cynthia said nothing but she blushed, not that he could her as she was already walking back to the stadium, but her Garchomp was laughing at her. Damn that handsome world traveler. He was going down. Little did she know, this would be a new experience for her since becoming Sinnoh's Champion.

**Cynthia vs Red coming next. I will try to make it realistic, but the chances of Cynthia winning are non-existent, at least in my story and because I love to exaggerate things. I am a skilled player of competitive pokémon ..**_**cofliarcof…**_**but I do know the move sets and stats of the pokémon. There are different outcomes, Garchomp can sweep, Charizard can set a sunny day or mega-evolve to give Venusaur the set to sweep with chlorophyll. There are lots of things that can happen, and it mainly turns around the player decisions and hax that determine either victory or defeat. However I will not determine the battle by stats, too boring. I like the part of the series where a pre-evolution can defeat an evolved one with imagination and tactics. **

** OUT :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Good day everybody. Enjoy my first fic about the greatest prodigy of Pokémon, Red. Now he has been given the new opportunity to travel to the TV series of Pokémon and redefine the meaning of a real 'Pokémon Trainer'. Thanks for the reviews guys.

He will be more OOC, mainly because for him to be a guy that doesn't talks is not really my type for a main character.

Character Age: 18 years old

'Pokémon'

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'Pokémon Thoughts'

'Flashback'

**Redefining**

Chapter 3: Cynthia VS Red, Opening the Score

At the Lily of The Valley Conference

1 week later

In the short time Red stayed at this new world, he could not be happier to accept Professor's Oak proposal. There were so many new things that he discovered and interesting sights to see. For once, there was so little time and too many things that kept Red occupied. His entrance was bad, but everything went better once Cynthia calmed down the audience and the press conference. He had made a ruckus in the stadium, nothing too important considering that stadium was designed to receive damage at some point. It was a good thing he kept his most destructive moves hidden for now. Surprise was a very important factor in success. Although his team was perfectly known in his original world, and was pretty much regarded as the epitome of power for a pokémon trainer, he wanted to be careful and not show too much.

As for the outcome from his destruction a week ago, apparently Cynthia told the masses that he was an attention seeker that decided it was a good idea to show at the most important tournament of Sinnoh. Maybe teasing her was not a good idea, because after that people send him glances of disgust and shame. Oh boy, it was hilarious. Some of them wanted to give him a piece of their mind only to back off at his piercing glare. Bless his unusual eyes. Anyways, he wasn't angry at Cynthia because of the way she portrayed him, after all he could have gone straight to jail or be seen as an agent of a criminal organization. He did not gave a damn about what they thought of him, but at least this way he was not from future competitions. He will fix this problem later, nothing he could do for now. Time would tell.

Leaving aside trivial matters, he discovered the tournament he tournament he 'rudely' interrupted was named The Lilly of the Valley Conference. Apparently the newest Champion went by the name of Tobias. In his opinion, legendary pokémon were overratated. True, from his experiences Mewtwo was the only one that could go toe on toe with one his pokémon team members and maybe pull off a win, but the other legendary pokémon were pretty much at an acceptable level for a competence. And from what he could see Tobias pokémon Darkrai was in that range. Sometime he thought too much. Anyways, the other contestants held nothing that could be exceptional, but that trainer Ash was a strange one. It was maybe the fact he was in possession of a Pikachu, a pokémon that was very common at the Kanto region, but not here on Sinnoh. Still, his skills at battling were average but he could see the deep bonds he had formed. God, he felt like a stalker, but hey, he was for the first time after long time without that feeling of boredom in his gut.

Right now he was dinning at a restaurant from the stadium. Food was really high in price, damn the entertainment team and their economical tactics. Fortunately Cynthia lent him money enough. As for his pokemon, he had plenty of food in his supplies, and if it was not enough the stadium at least was offering some food for free to them. But that was not important, a week had passed and in the afternoon he would have to find Cynthia for that match she promised. Apparently she was dealing with 'important' figures to discuss about the next tournament that would be held in a year. He was impatient, not an aspect he showed in the outside, but in the inside of him he was dying to battle Cynthia. He was interrupted from his thoughts with a poking sensation from behind. He glanced to the side to find Pikachu with an annoyed expression.

"Stop daydreaming Red! Finally, I have been calling you for 2 entire minutes" said the angered yellow mouse.

"I apologize, I was overthinking" replied calmly Red. He knew that in this type of situations it always annoyed even more his partner when he acted as if did mot held importance. It was fun.

"Overthinking in your girlfriend, isn't that right Reeed?" A bad habit Pikachu developed in his short stay was the teasing. Even if wanted to deny it was true, he did felt attraction for the blond. She was an amazing person to talk and was incredibly beautiful.

"She is not my girlfriend..."

"Yet!"

"But if it calms your nerves I do like her" no point in lying to Pikachu, it would only extend the teasing.

"That is my master, a hot chick..."

"Pikachu"

"Magnet with an incredible talent for ..."

"Pikachu"

"Battling. Incredibly handsome and quite a big package down..."

"PIKACHU!" A now flustered Red shouted in an unexpected outburst. Leave it to Pikachu to press the right buttons to make him lose his calm face. Sometimes it sucked.

"Are you okay Red? People may believe what I said if you continue discussing with a pokémon"

Both males turned to the front to look at the new voice. Awkward. He felt very awkward. He was relieved that only he could talk to pokémon right now. In front of him was the Sinnoh Champion and she just might think he was crazy. Pulling down his cap to hide his face stalling for time to recover he responded.

"Yes…good day Cynthia. No offense but what are you doing here?" now lifting his gaze to meet her eyes.

Cynthia was amused, Red's Pikachu was wearing a wide grin and Red seemed embarrassed. It was actually rare to see the 'celebrity and powerful ' trainer out of his calm demeanor.

"I was looking for you, did you forget our deal?" Said the champion crossing her arms.

"No, but I thought it would take you longer in your meetings" replied Red in a casual tone.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily Red"

"Not trying to, I like your company"

"I will humble you with my presence then" replied Cynthia with a smile. Red found that he could talk easily to Cynthia, considering he never was that open made him wonder. He quickly pulled out money for the meal, gathering his things to leave.

"Well then, I wouldn't want to delay it any further and waste your precious time"

"Yeah, let's get done with it already"

As they made their way for their private battle, the people were gawking at the red-eyed person. How could an attention seeker got to talk and flatter with Cynthia. Some were jealous and other happy.

OOO

Both left the restaurant talking to each other about random things at they made their way to one of the private stadiums reserved for the Elite Four or the Champion for their training sessions. Smiles and jokes were traded. But once they entered the stadium they stayed in silence. Cynthia was thinking in the best way to humble Red. She was not blind, she did saw that even if he was 'exaggerating his strength' he did not mention his 'achievements' constantly or tried to bully anyone. This battle was going to humble him for thinking he could take her any day with easiness…and the damage done to her Milotic…and the lies she had to tell the press conference. Why was she doing this for him? She could easily assign other trainer to battle him and calculate his strength, but that would be no fun. Snapping out of her thoughts she already took her place, ready to open with her Spiritomb.

Red handled it professionally. Fully concentrated in the battle right now, adjusting his cap with a hand he extended his arm with a poke ball in hand.

"Cynthia" Cynthia turned to Red, only to receive a cold sill running through her spine. That gaze was something else.

"Take this seriously please, from where I come from; people said I change when battling. They said I took every single battle giving my best, even if they were beginners. It is true, I always believed in doing my best in everything. So let's start this fight right now!" And just as he finished those words he released his choice for the battle.

Cynthia stared with interest to one of the most impressive Venusaur she had ever seen. This one was bigger than the ones shed had seen. The flower on his back was moving in a dangerous way and the normal red eyes of Venusaur were violet. However she could feel what few pokémon had, that experience and scars in parts of his body showing proudly and firm, the posture the creature held was enough to inquire that the pokémon had a lot of confidence in himself and his trainer to overcome anything. But actions speak louder than words. The battle format was 3 vs 3, one pokémon at a time. So she released her Spiritomb.

"Go Spiritomb!" yelled Cynthia to call her pokémon for the battle. Red just stayed there watching intently at her choice. He already knew this Pokémon because of the time he spent looking at the registry of the Pokedex from the region, it was a Spiritomb. Their typing was perfect that it had no weakness, similar to the Sableyes. (I know that in 6th gen Fairy is the only super-effective move against them, but I would like to keep the 6th gen mechanics unrevealed for now.)

"Whenever you are ready"

"Spiritomb use Shadow Sneak!" Cynthia commanded. Spiritomb was powerful in physical attacks; with Shadow Sneak she was hitting her opponent in a fast and efficient way. She watched Spiritomb disappear into the shadows only to be stopped mere inches of Venusaur's face by Vine Whips attached to the stone from where Spiritomb originated. The reaction was quick; it only took a second and a half for Spiritomb to cross 20 meters to be stopped without a command from his trainer. What she did not know was that Red did made a command telepathically. Catching Mewtwo when he was a kid had his benefits.

"Drain her energy" And just as he spoke Venusaur was already executing a Mega Drain still holding Spiritomb with the Vine Whips.

"Shadow Ball him now!" She had to do something, but to her surprise, Spiritomb did not made a movement. In matter of few seconds, her Spiritomb had lost. She was already depleted from her hit points. The Venusaur stopped his attacks and allowed his opponent to gather her pokémon.

"What was that? Why Spiritomb couldn't attack? "She asked dumbfounded.

"Your Spiritomb was asleep"

"What? When did you managed to that?"

"When Venusaur captured Spiritomb he used Grasswhistle, due to the proximity of your pokémon to my Vine Whips the effect was instantaneous"

"But when did you gave the command!?"

"I can talk telepathically to give my pokémon an order, although I used this technique for stopping your first attack, the Grasswhistle combo was unspoken command. I have trained my Venusaur to induce pokémon to their sleep whenever he has them at a close range. Unless of course I cancel that move if the instance requires it"

Incredible, this Venusaur just took down one her most praised pokémon by some of his Elite Four members as an 'invincible pokémon'. And it was done in 3 moves. Fighting at close range was suicide. She was confident in hew Spiritomb power only to be overpowered. Apparently the draining was also a problem. To drain a pokémon that was prepared for long battles in seconds was a feat. Telepathic!? What the hell?

"You can talk to them using only your mind?"

"In theory yes, but you are misunderstanding the situation. It is true I can talk to them using only my mind, but it takes the exact same time for my pokémon to hear the move. In simple words I would only be giving a spoken command in my mind. What I did was different. When I sensed your attack I thought on the move, and thanks to the great synchronization we have, my pokémon knew exactly what to execute with his instinct." Normally Red wouldn't explain his moves, but Cynthia would ask later and he doubted he could get away with it.

Wow, that was an amazing ability. She knew of trainers that could achieve mind powers by training with their Psychic pokémon, some of them were Gym leaders. She had battled some of them in her past. However they were not on the level of Red. Their minds were sharper, but it just increased their probabilities to win because of the tremendous concentration it took to 'talk' to them. They lacked and forgot about strategy. And here Red was using both techniques like if he it was breathing. She would ponder it later. Now she had to choose her next pokémon

Hand to hand combat was out. She had to attack in what bulky pokémon lacked. Speed. Now here she had two options. Use her Togekiss or Lucario. She chose the latter.

"That is a probably little bit of unfair, but I will not back off. Let's see how you handle this! I choose you Lucario!" In front of both trainers appeared a dog-like pokémon, with blue skin and black paws. Internally Red was surprised, but he did not show it. He analyzed the creature that was going to be his opponent.

Spiritomb was an unusual pokémon for Sinnoh from what he could remember. But Lucario was even more extravagant and rare. Steel/Fighting dual type, smart play. She nullified his possible poison attacks while gaining a resistance to grass, (I will respect the immunities from the pokémon, but don't let this fool you. If they are used in a creative way, they will compliment a strategy and be useful, even if the rival's pokémon is immune.) However, he had faced impossible odds before, this wouldn't be an exception.

"Aura Sphere him, but always keep a large distance from him!" The plan was fool proof, even if her Lucario was so far away from the Venusaur, Aura Sphere would always hit. It was consistent, and the powers behind the Aura Spheres were not a thing to laugh. She was going to take control. And she watched as her pokémon executed in a perfect way the orders, only for Red and Venusaur to do nothing. The move made impact and created a large cloud of dust. Cynthia was shocked. The Venusaur was standing there without a single scratch. Unbelievable.

"Magical leaf"

"Dodge with extreme speed and use Nasty Plot at the end" Now, using extreme speed would be considered a waste of energy, but the power behind the magical leaf was astounding. They even cut the ground, leaving a visible scar!

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"Sludge Bomb"

Both attacks collided, negating each other. Once again Cynthia was frustrated. Her attack was boosted 2 times and it was negated? What a monster was that Venusaur.

"Lucario! Use Agility!"

"Sunny Day now!"

"Nasty Plot"

"Growth and Leech Seed on him"

"Evade and execute another Nasty Plot!" Her Lucario was moving in a circular way around Venusaur so fast that the every leech seed missed. After her Lucario was done, it was time for an attack.

"Use Flamethrower again! "

"Solarbeam at full power"

Both attacks collided, making a visible energy fight. If one would use the logical way to inquire the winner, it all pointed to Lucario to win. With the sun active and the boosts from before, it was an amazing attack. But the Venusaur was not going down without a fight. The Solarbeam was so intense that the ground was beginning to disintegrate. In the end the trainers struggled to keep their position as a blinding light came over them.

When Cynthia opened her eyes, she expected to see her Lucario as the winner of the second round, but she was expecting too much. Her Lucario was defeated. This was frustrating, but at least the Venusaur had severe burns in his body. Returning Lucario to his poke ball, she decided it was time for this sweep to end. Garchomp was next.

"Go Garchomp!" She was going to end this.

"Draco Meteor now!"

Venusaur was having fun. Years had passed since he was cornered. Now here he was watching as a damn meteor was released into the sky approaching dangerously, he could not move, but he did not needed to. His trainer had a plan.

Cynthia was sure she was going to finally defeat the Venusaur, after all he was already weakened and had to recharge, him moving was impossible. Garchomp just released the Meteor when a tremor was heard.

In a circular fashion plants and trees began to grow to astonishing levels. About 5 meters tall grass where surrounding both pokémon at an incredible speed. She watched as the Draco Meteor was about to impact only to be surrounded in the heavy flora of the field.

"Leech Seed Mausoleum!"

The Leech Seed! He used the Leech Seed to absorb the attack, and slowly she could see it. The Draco Meteor lost all his power only to heal Venusaur's injuries. She had to stop it.

"Garchomp use Outrage!"

Red waited for the exact moment, and just when Garchomp was about to make an impact he answered the aggression.

"Saur! Finish it!"

In matter of minutes, she had seen many impossible events to happen. She watched as her Garchomp was about to make heavy contact with the Venusaur only for brown and thick plants appear at her Pokémon's feet. They literally ate her Garchomp alive. She recognized the attack as Frenzy Plant, the ultimate attack for starter pokémon. Garchomp struggled to no avail; the attack was monstrous that it left a path of destruction. When the plants retracted, she could see the clear outcome. Her Garchomp was unconscious. She had lost.

OOO

Approaching and kneeling next to her Garchomp, she whispered smooth words about her effort and return her to the poke ball. She saw a shadow approaching. She lifted her face to find the handsome face of Red, she blushed and looked down.

"Hey, don't be sad" Said Red as he kneeled to lift her face with a hand "It was an awesome battle"

His words were smooth and Cynthia couldn't help to feel better. She took a pause of brief silence to answer "It seems you are indeed the best trainer out there right?"

"But of course" answered Red in a jovial tone. Both couldn't help to laugh as they began to stand up.

While they were kneeling, Pikachu and Venusaur were plotting.

OOO

**"So she is the girl Pika?"**

**"Yep!"**

**"As a pokémon my duty is to help my trainer isn't that right Pika?"** Pikachu turned to Venusaur to see that malefic glint in his eyes. Oh this was going to be good.

**"Yes"**

**"Then I shall help"** And with that Venusaur extended his Vine Whips to the trainers with a single intention.

Red was feeling nervous; to be this near to Cynthia was affecting him. Cynthia was too, she was feeling strange sensations in her stomach. They could not anticipate when 2 sudden Vine Whips attached them together, making them kiss. A sloppy kiss, but it was pleasurable in her opinion. Red was intoxicated with her scent and her lips; it was so…wait what! Separating from Cynthia he opened his mouth to explain, only to be pulled back by her hands. In few seconds he gave up into the feeling. Once they needed to breathe they detached themselves; the Vine Whips were already retracted at the beginning of the second kiss.

Cynthia was red, literally. What had she done, not that she regret it but she lost control for a moment. Damn him. Red was gawking like a fish out of the water, only to glare at his pokémon, who were sporting the shittiest grins he had ever seen. Making up his mind he turned to the gorgeous blond.

"So...Cynthia...would you like to go on a date?"

"Yes..." It was almost a whisper, but when she met with his eyes, she could not help to feel happy. A pair of arms attached to her back and lips were met again. Both were lost in pleasure of the other's lips.

Life was good.

**So there you have it! It was my first experience doing romance and a battling scene, and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review with your opinion about the chapter.**

** OUT :D**


End file.
